


A Slight Mishap

by CXMP_14



Category: Sherlock (TV), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXMP_14/pseuds/CXMP_14
Summary: "What the hell is going on?!" Was the first thing John thought when he came home one late evening to find the living room a mess. Sherlock was huddled behind their couch that was turned over to protect him from a small, rather menacing looking......robot.(Crappy summary, I know)





	A Slight Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of writing a Sherlock/Bayverse!Transformers ‘cause why not but I haven’t figured out a full story so here is what I can come up with. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Transformers. They belong to BBC and Michael Bay.

It was getting dark out in London when John Watson came home to 221B. He finished his shift at the clinic and got the phone number of his new co-worker if they ever want to have a date. So he was rather in a good mood. Mrs. Hudson was out visiting a friend so it's just him and his flatmate. The place was silent until a loud crash was heard upstairs. "Sherlock?" The former army doctor walked up the stairs thinking about what ridiculous experiment could the detective be up to.

The door was ajar until John opened it fully and saw that the living room was a mess or devasted to be more accurate. There were small bullet holes all over the walls along with some claw marks. All the furniture are turned over, the table was somehow cut in half and one of the chairs have a broken leg. There were pieces of broken mugs and plates all over the floor along with papers and torn books. Sherlock Holmes was wearing his pajamas and silk dressing gown as he hid behind their couch. But what caught John's attention was the thing in the corner of the room that is no doubt the cause of all this destruction.

The thing looks more like a small robot, John admits. A rather menacing robot with red glowing eyes and sharp metal claws. Before John could even open his mouth, a gattling gun protruded out of the robot's shoulder and fired at him. John got down and hid behind the couch beside Sherlock as the robot continued firing. "What the bloody hell is that thing?!" He shouted. "That John, is our microwave." The detective answered. John gave his flatmate an incredulous look. "Our microwave?!" What sounded like a small rocket hit the couch creating a hole in it between the doctor and the detective.

"Remember that small rock shard that I found in the crime scene?" The robot seemed to stop firing for a moment. "Yeah?" "I examined it more closely but it seemed that it is not made of any known element on the periodic table. I did a few experiments on it but got no results. Then it began to react with the microwave until it magnetically attached to it and...." Sherlock took a quick peek through the hole. "As you can see, this happened." John gave out a laugh as he shook his head. He would've thought Sherlock was only joking if it weren't for the situation they're in. "So you're telling me, a small rock shard turned our kitchen microwave into a weaponized robot? But how?" "I don't know John!" Sherlock answered with frustration that even he couldn't explain this phenomenon. John tried to reach for his gun only to remember that he didn't bring it. "Shit. My gun is in my bedroom." "No we're not destroying it." Sherlock continued to observe the robot through the hole while John stared at him as if he was mad.

"You're keeping that thing alive?!" The detective turned to him saying "Of course I am, it is much too interesting to study to dispose of it so soon." in that 'obviously' tone of his. The doctor rolled his eyes. "So how exactly are we going to capture it?" Sherlock eyed the large metal bucket at the foot of the kitchen table that he usually used to keep body parts. "John, I need you to distract it for me." The doctor picked up a mug on the floor that is missing its handle and nodded. "Alright, on the count of three. One. Two. Three." John stood up, catching the robot's attention as Sherlock crawled over to the bucket. As the robot fired, John threw the mug and it shattered as it hit the robot. The robot stumbled a bit and Sherlock ran over and put the bucket over it, finally trapping it.

The bucket still kept moving around until John came over and helped Sherlock keep it in place. "Okay, so where exactly are we keeping this so it won't be blowing up any more holes in the flat?" Sherlock was about to answer until another voice cut him off. "I'm afraid you won't be keeping it any longer." Sherlock and John both looked up to see Mycroft standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here Mycroft? I’m far too busy at the moment to consult any case of ‘national importance’.” Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes. The older Holmes simply replied. “I’m here to talk to you about the case you’re currently involved with brother dear, especially the shard which transformed your microwave into a robot.” Sherlock then narrowed his eyes at his brother in suspicion. “You know what this is.” It was more of a statement than a question.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Again, I still haven’t come up with a full story so if you guys have any ideas, post them in the comments below :)


End file.
